


Shakespeare

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina's studying is bothering Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Remind me again why you decided to take a class on Shakespeare?” asked Cami.

“Oh, I don’t know…maybe because he’s considered the greatest playwright of all time” said Davina.

“All I know is, now instead of going out on Saturday nights I’m stuck sitting here watching you study the works of some dead white guy” said Cami.

“Camille O’Connell, are you jealous?” teased Davina.

Cami laughed. “I suppose it’s only for a few more weeks, right?”

“Actually, this course is only for Shakespeare’s tragedies. I’m taking the one on his comedies in the spring.”

Cami moaned. "Why couldn’t Shakespeare have been one of Klaus’s meals?”


End file.
